Fate Grand Order: Nexus Trailer
by NexusLight
Summary: This is an idea I had for my first story here. Basically it's crossover between Fate/Grand Order and Ultraman Nexus. Why do I want to try this. Because I want to try and see what happens and, hopefully get others to try and make new stories. In the immortal words of Jeremy Clarkson, 4 Century B.C., "What could possible go wrong?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is NexusLight and this is a trailer for the first story I'm planning to make. I'm a new writer, so I'm hoping to become better as I progress and from you guys. If there something I could improve on or something, please comment and I'll see what I can do. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own only the oc.** _ **Fate/Grand Order**_ **is owned by Type-Moon and** _ **Ultraman Nexus**_ **is owned by Tsuburaya Productions.**

* * *

 **Location: Fuyuki City**

 **Year: A.D 2004**

 _"Fuyuki City: the location of the Holy Grail War, a deadly battle royale that comprises of seven mages called Masters and seven Servants, heroic spirits summoned as familiars, and fight each other to the death until only one Master and Servant stands. The winner will have a wish granted by the Grail itself."_

 _"However, Fuyuki is no longer the city it once was. Now it's holds the image of hell itself as the once vibrant city burns in an endless sea of flames and the air now filled with the smell of smoke and death. An unexplained event in time has caused a disruption in the Fifth Holy Grail War and the result was destruction."_

 _"This was, however, just one of the disorders that have appeared in humanities history. All of the foundations of humanity have collapsed, but hope still exist for an organization called Finis Chaldea, founded with the purpose of preventing the extinction of humanity, choses to fight to reclaim humanities future from an unknown force that seeks for humanities annihilation. With different time periods and different heroic spirits, the ultimate Grail War has begun!"_

* * *

Beyond the sound of fire crackling and buildings collapsing, the sound of metal clashing and explosions can be heard. On one of the destroy streets of Fuyuki, a battle was occurring. A group of skeletons, wielding swords, bows, and spears, surrounded a group of 5 beings, two humans, two Servants, and one strange creature.

One of the humans in the group was a teen girl with red hair with an orange band on the left side and a single strand pointing up on the right side. She wore a white jacket that was closed with three belts, with the one around her waist being bigger then the ones above and below her breast, that ended with a black skirt and black stockings that went into her tall, white boots. She had orange eyes and smooth, white skin that had some small bruises and cuts, but the most noticeable thing on her skin were the three red marks on her left hand. These were her Command Spells, which marked her as a Master and gave her three absolute orders that a Servant must follow. Her name was Gabrielle Fujimaru.

"Fujimaru, you need to support your Servants, not just stand behind them and do nothing!" The other female shouted at Gabrielle as she fought off some skeletons with Gandr.

"I-I'm still new to this, you can't expect me to do everything perfectly, director!" Gabrielle yelled back nervously.

"I know that nor do I care right now! Just keep them away from me!" The other female replied harshly.

The other female of the group was Olga Marie Animusphere, current director of organization and head of the Animusphere family. She was a teen like Gabrielle with long, white hair that went down to her waist and a bit tied up on her left that reached to her shoulder. She wore a similar uniform to Gabrielle's, except the jacket was orange and black with golden accessories, that ended with a white skirt, red stockings, and black high heels. She has the same eye color as Gabrielle and her skin was in a similar state as well.

"Fou, fou!" The creature on Gabrielle's shoulder rubbed its head against her cheek to reassure her.

Gabrielle couldn't help, but smile a little at the gesture. "Thanks, Fou." Then she turned back to the two Servants fighting the skeletons.

Fou was a creature that no one could figure out. He was a small squirrel-like creature with fur as white as snow and a little cap tied around its neck. He's very attached to the single female Servant currently fighting and, most recently, Gabrielle.

During the two girls' argument, the battle raged on. The female shield wielder made sure that none of the enemies or their projectiles reached her Master. This was Mash Kyrielight, member of Chaldea's staff, kouhai of Gabrielle, a Demi-Servant, a human bind with a Heroic Spirit, and the only one of a new Servant Class: Shielder. She had pale purple hair that covered her right eye and purple eyes that burned with determination. Her battle uniform was mostly black armor with hits of purple. The upper half was a black armor one piece that showed her figure and black and purple gloves with little armor. Her legs were covered in black and purple armor that resembled a European knight and armored high heels. Her weapon was a cross-like shield that was circular in the middle and had unknown writing on the front.

As she was busy blocking the oncoming attacks, she failed to see a skeleton coming up from behind with its sword aiming for her head. Luckily, before it could get close enough, a fireball engulfed it, incinerating it. Mash looked behind her to see ashes floating down and then looked to her right to see the Servant that accompanied them after he helped them defeat Lancer.

"You need to be aware of your surroundings, young miss. You never know what's out to kill ya, or what's out for that figure of yours." The wise, but perverted male Servant teased her.

Mash could only blush "I apologize." She then pushed all the swords and spears back with all her strength and swung the long part of the shield at the skeletons in front of her, destroying them. Quickly, she brought her shield back up to block arrows that were being shot at her before dodging a spear thrust to her left and knocking the spear wielding skeleton to the ground with her shield and ending its undead life by smashing its skull to pieces with the long part of her shield.

The male Servant was the Caster of the Fifth Grail War and was the only non-hostile Servant the group meet during their time here. His real name was Cú Chulainn, the Child of light of Irish mythology. He had blue that was tied up at the back, which went down to his waist and piercing reddish-orange eyes. Unlike Mash, he wore little armor and instead had a short, light-blue cloak with a fur lined hood. His arms and torso were covered by a see-through piece of clothing that showed off his muscles. He wore robe-like pants and a segmented belt around his waist, but his feet were bare. He welded a wooden staff that had a club at the top with a charm on the tip of it. Those knowledgeable in mythology would say that he resembled a mage of the forests: a druid. While he may look as wise as he is, deep down he can be best described as a "perverted, old man."

Spotting some archers that where shooting at Mash a few feet away, he quickly created some runes in the air.

" _Ansuz_!" He shouted and the runes quickly shot forwards as fireballs towards their target and finished them in an explosion.

 _'BOOOOOOOOM!'_

Seeing that all the archers were gone, he turned back to see Mash finishing off the last skeleton by smashing it into one of the decimated buildings.

"All right, I think that's the last of them." He said as he walked back to Gabrielle.

"Good. Now we can get moving." She said just as Mash returned panting and sweaty. "You okay Mash?" She quickly asked in concern for her kouhai.

"Yes sempai. I'm just still getting use to combat." Mash smiled to reassure her sempai.

"Maybe we should stop somewhere to see if we can get you to activate your Noble Phantasm." Caster suggested.

"We can do that another time, now isn't because we have a mission to focus on, so let's just move already." Olga ordered strictly.

"Jeez, young miss. No need to be so strict. It's no wonder your hair is so white." The Irish man joked, much the annoyance of Chaldea's director.

"L-let's calm down, director. Caster does have a point. We're going to need everything we got to fix this singularity." Gabrielle tried to keep Olga from trying to strangle the blue-haired Caster, not like she could possibly stand against a Servant in the first place.

Olga takes a deep breath and sighs. "Fine, but we need to do it in a-." Suddenly a blue hologram appeared, but the image was glitching badly.

"Direc- 'static' -relle- 'static' -thing is- 'static' -above- 'static'!" A voice tried to speak, but was unable to clearly due to an unknown cause before the hologram cut out.

"Dr. Roman, we can't hear you properly. Repeat." Olga ordered, but got no reply. "Roman, repeat what you said!" She yelled out the order again, but still nothing.

"What happened? Did we lose connection?" Gabrielle asked in concern.

"No, we should have connection to the command center all the time." Olga stated, baffled by unexpected event that has just occurred.

"Then why can't we reach Roman?" Gabrielle asked.

Suddenly, everyone felt a strange feeling wash over them. For the two human girls, it was a feeling of something powerful, but for the two Servants and Fou, it was completely different.

It was the presence of something dangerous.

Fou suddenly looked up at the sky as did the Servants.

"Fou, kyuu!" Fou barked.

"Something's coming and it's not friendly!" Caster shouted as he and Mash rushed out in front of Olga and Gabrielle to defend them.

"W-where is it!?" Gabrielle asked in worry.

"Above us!" Mash yelled as she prepared her shield.

Then the sky lit up as a shining, blue sphere quickly descended from the clouds and stopped abruptly near the ground before it released a burst of light, temporarily blinding the group.

* * *

 _"However, what neither side knew or considered was the possibility of the answer to a question that's been asked by man since we began exploring beyond Earth itself."_

* * *

As the group stared into the dust and smoke that the sphere kicked up, they see something that shocked them.

Where the sphere once was, stood a 50 meter, reptilian-like creature with greenish-gray scales, and short arms with three digits with sharp claws, as did its feet. Its tail, back, and the top of its head had three, vertically rows of spikes. It had large, glowing, yellow eyes and a large mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

Standing tall, it released a roar that could be heard for miles.

 _"SKKKROOOOOCH!"_

* * *

 _"Are we alone?"_

* * *

Trapped and wounded, the group could only watch the giant reptile slowly advance upon them. Mash and Caster, burnt and bleeding from their wounds, stood in front of the two humans and Fou to try and protect them with everything they had.

* * *

 _"With threats from Earth, other planets, and other dimensions alike, the survival of humanity, even with Chaldea and the Heroic Spirits, looked to be consumed by darkness."_

* * *

Bemular looked down at the insects that dared to try and harm it. It would grant them death as punishment for their crime.

The group looked up to see the monster charging up another energy attack. Gabrielle held Fou close and she and Olge both closed their eyes and waited for the end to come. Mash prepared her shield to try and protect the three behind her and Caster prepared to use his Noble Phantasm to try and fight the beast.

* * *

 _"However, from within the darkness, a light shall shine and destroy the darkness."_

* * *

Just as Bemular was about to fire its attack, a small light flashed in the sky before a glowing, red sphere appeared and raced towards Bemular. The sphere collided against Bemular and knocked the monster back some distance into some burning buildings. With the beast knocked down, the sphere used this chance to sweep over the group and move them to safety.

The sphere slowly descended near a half-destroyed building and then two, giant hands moved close to the building and placed the group on the ground. As they stood up, they opened their eyes, which were closed due to the light from the sphere, and looked around at their surroundings.

"What? H-h-how did we get here?" Gabrielle asked in confusion. Just a moment ago, they were about to be incinerated by that monster and now their safe and sound near a building.

"Fou, fou!" Fou barked as he pointed at something behind the group.

"Fou, what's wro-." Gabrielle asked, but stopped as she and the others turned around to see what the little, white creature was pointing at only to get a bigger shock.

Bemular finally got back on its feet and gave out a roar of anger. What dared to harm it!? Looking around for what attacked it, it suddenly stopped upon seeing the light and the shape of it. It too was shocked, but that shock soon turned to fear as Bemular knew what the light-bathed figure was. A being from a race many aliens and monsters failed to defeat.

In the distance, a man in a black bodysuit with white hair and tanned skin with red lines on his arms and around his eyes looked on with amazement at what he saw. It wasn't the being that amazed him, but the energy from the being is what did. It was like the look in his father's eye's when he found a boy that should have been beyond saving still alive. It was a feeling of hope.

Meanwhile, in a massive open space within a cave, stood a young woman in heavy, black knight armor with red lines running along it. Her hair was gold and tied up into a bun at the back and her skin was pale enough to make one question whether she was alive or not. In front of her, in both hands was a black and red longsword pierced into the ground. She opened her golden eyes, her gaze like that of a dragon, upon sensing a powerful energy. Even if she was a cold being drowned in darkness, the energy she felt was warm. Like it was trying to reach out to her and pull her out of the despair and regret she was in and give her hope. She quickly shook off this feeling, believing that she was too deep in darkness to be saved, but for some reason the feeling didn't disappear and was still in her blackened heart as a single speck of light.

"A…. silver…. giant?" Those were the only words that Gabrielle could mutter as she finally got a clear look at the being that saved her and the others.

* * *

 _"A hero of unknown origin will stand with Chaldea and the Heroic Spirits of humanity to reclaim the future that has be incinerated and the threats of darkness itself."_

* * *

 **Insert:** _ **Ultraman Nexus**_ **Ost Volume 1 Track 2** _ **Nexus – Encounter**_

As the light dispersed, standing in front of the group was a 49-meter giant. He was mostly silver, with gray and black details, and on his arms, were red bracers with small blades that protruded from beneath. His head had a large fin on the top and two more on the sides that went down to his neck, making it look like a helmet. His mouth looked like it couldn't move and his glowing, oval-shaped eyes looked down at the group. The most noticeable feature on the giant was on his chest. On it was a large, red, V-shaped crystal that seemed to glow with an unknown energy.

No one could speak due to the giant's presence, but unlike the hostile presence of the reptilian beast that tried to kill them, the giant gave of the feeling of protection and hope. Gabrielle felt soothed by it and felt like she could trust this being.

"SSSKKKKOOOOOCCCCCHHHHH"

The giant's head quickly snapped up and turned to the source of the roar to see that Bemular had finally decided to throw away the fear it had and fight him. Probably because it never seen this individual from the race it feared, so it must be a weak one.

Turning towards the Space Monster, the giant watched as Bemular charged towards him before putting his right hand out in a fist and his left hand straight and close to his chest.

"SHU!" He shouted before charging towards Bemular. Just as they were about to clash, a bright flash of white engulfed the scene.

* * *

 _"This isn't a story about Gabrielle's journey through time with the Heroic Spirits to reclaim humanity's future. This is the story of someone who wields the light to fight the darkness that seeks humanity's eradication."_

 _"This is the story of a hero that Chaldea, the Heroic Spirits, and those from the foundations of humanity called..."_

 _" **Ultraman.** "_

* * *

The scene switches to a grass plain that flows with each gentle breeze. Soon it focuses on a 18-year-old teen laying on the ground. He had short, brown hair with a single, silver strand and a slightly fit body with a little muscle, but not too much. He wore a black, zip-up jacket that was open to show that under it was a red shirt with black pants with red details on it and a pair of blue and silver Nike shoes. His eyes closed and his chest gently falling and rising, indicated that he was sleeping.

His rest was then interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching and then he felt a shadow loom over him. Opening his eyes revealed that they were a greenish-yellowish color. Seeing that the shadow of a person that was behind him, he tilted his head up slightly to see who it was, but soon saw there were three people or rather three Servants.

One of them was Mash, but the others included a young, beautiful French woman carrying a flag with a blade at the tip. Her long hair was tied into a single braid that reached down to her legs and her amethyst-colored eyes that radiated pureness. She wore armored gauntlets on her arms and had armor around her waist and hips with a sword strapped to left side. She also wore light-purple clothing above her armored waist and a cloak went from her hips to ankles. She was a Ruler-class Servant and the Saint of Orleans: Jeanne d'Arc. Her appearance was based off a young French girl she possessed in another time line and she looks the same as the day she was burned at the stake. Well, except for her, umm, bust size, which was, so to speak, upgraded.

The one that cast the shadow over him was a young woman like the one seen in the cave, but with some major differences. Her hair was the same, but her skin was more vibrant then before. Her armor was now silver and less bulky and she now had a royal blue, fur lined cape draped around her neck. The blacked sword was now a glorious golden color with a blue handle. Her eyes were now bright green that changed from the gaze of a dragon to the gaze of a king. She was a Saber class Servant and the Once and Future King of Britain: Artoria Pendragon.

Artoria and the teen looked at each other for a bit before she changed from a serious expression to a warm smile and held her armored hand out to help him up. Seeing this, the teen sat up and turned around before grasping her hand and allowing her to pull him to his feet. After yawning and a quick stretch, he turned to the three with a gentle look and smile, which they returned.

Suddenly, he heard someone calling him and turned to see Gabrielle shouting to him and waving her left arm in the air. With her was Fou, Olga, who instead of having a strict look on her face, had a warm smile as she looked towards the one Gabrielle was calling, Caster with a cheeky grin on his face, Dr. Roman, a pink-haired man who oversaw the medical facility in Chaldea, and two Archer class Servants, a golden-haired man with golden armor and red eyes who had an uninterested expression pointed at the teen. He was the King of Heroes and the strongest Heroic Spirit of all: Gilgamesh. The other was a man like the one back in Fuyuki only without the red lines, his white hair was spiked back rather than freely, and now wore a red clock over the black bodysuit. Unlike the King of Heroes, he gave the teen a smile like one would give their younger sibling. He was a Counter-Guardian of the world and head chief of Chaldea: Shiro Emiya aka EMIYA. He and the teen share a sibling-like bond due to their similar pasts and the fact that he and the young adult normally train together.

Seeing the group and the young Master calling him, he reached into the right pocket of his jacket and pulled out a white, ward-like device that had a red V-shaped crystal on it that was similar to the one on the chest of the silver giant. Looking at it for a moment, it gave a small flash and a heartbeat-like noise. Nodding with a smile, he put it back into his pocket and started to walk towards the group along with the three female Servants. Behind them in the horizon with the clouds was a ring of light with a void in the middle. Everything freezes and the screen moves up to reveal the title.

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Fate/Grand Order: Nexus"**_

 _ **"Destroy the darkness, relight the future."**_

 _ **"Kizuna… Nexus!"**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. I hope you all like this idea of this kind of crossover.**

 **Now many of you may be wondering why I want to do this. The reason is simple: I love** _ **Ultraman Nexus**_ **and the Fate series.** _ **Ultraman Nexus**_ **took a different direction in the history of Ultramen by being more dark and violent then all the rest and the one who did the music used in** _ **Ultraman Nexus**_ **was Kenji Kawai, who also did the music for** _ **Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works**_ **.**

 **Anyways as I said in the beginning, please sent you comments and do point out if I have made any mistakes. I would also like if I could get some help from others to make to make this story a good one. I'm hoping some of you would like to collaborate so this story has better parts such as: romance, fighting scenes between Ultraman Nexus and Servants, fighting scenes between Ultraman Nexus and kaiju and aliens, and character development.**

 **Note: My oc has my personality, but a completely different appearance.**

 **Anyways again thanks for reading this guy and I do hope you like this idea and do support it and, if possible, be willing to collaborate so it becomes a good story.**

 **NexusLight, out!**


	2. It's Official!

**NexusLight here and I have great news!**

 **After seeing all your encouraging words, I'm happy to announce that Fate/Grand Order: Nexus as a story will be made!**

 **When I made this, I said that I would make it an official story if people liked.**

 **So, I want to say thank you to you all for giving me the courage to make a story for people to read.**

 **I would also like to announce that Fate/Grand Order: Nexus will be co-written by me and CanadianRider.**

 **So, make sure to thank him for being able to for being able to assist to bring you all story.**

 **I hope you will enjoy and inspire you to create new stories yourselves.**

 **You all are what will help make this an enjoyable story, so give yourselves a pat on the back for being the biggest part in this stories creation.**

 **So, with that said, let's do this!**

 **NexusLight, out.**


End file.
